Mimpi senja Sarada
by Uchihamelia
Summary: S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri. Papanya tak mengenali. Mamanya bukan Mama asli. Semuanya, mimpi-mimpinya, hancur. Sarada sendiri. \Spesial for Uchiha Sasuke birthday./ [Canon]


**Uchihamelia Presents a Story**

 **"** **Mimpi senja Sarada"**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

I didn't receive any profits in writing this fanfiction

.

.

Prompt #2

SasuSakuSara Fanfiction

Summary : S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri. Papanya tak mengenali. Mamanya bukan Mama asli. Semuanya, mimpi-mimpinya, hancur. Sarada sendiri. Spesial for Uchiha Sasuke birthday. [Canon]

.

.

Petang. Langit berwarna jingga dengan semburat oranye kemerahan yang menggradasi. Cahayanya lembut menghias cakrawala. Pertanda jika senja telah datang. Sendu. Namun indah. Menyejukkan netra yang memandang. Teduh menyelimuti. Rumput ilalang bergoyang. Tertiup embusan semilir angin yang akan mengantarkan mentari kembali ke ufuk barat. Menjulang tinggi ke awan-awan. Danau kecil dihadapannya tertimpa sinar jingga. Mengalir dengan tenang tanpa bergelombang dan meliuk-liuk. Sarada berdiri dibawah naungan langit senja cantik yang dipenuhi jingga. Tidak sendiri. Ada Papa yang memegang tangan kirinya. Dan Mama yang memegang tangan kanannya. Ia berada diantara kedua orang yang paling dicintainya. Bibir mungilnya merekah lebar. Sungguh ia bahagia. Menyaksikan senja bersama orang yang tersayang. Hingga kemudian langit menjadi gelap. Lalu mereka pun membalik badan dan akan kembali pulang.

Sarada terbangun. Masih sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Mimpi menyaksikan senja bersama orang tersayang masih menjadi penghias tidurnya. Hampir setiap malam. Hatinya tenang. Meski sudah bertahun-tahun tidak berjumpa dengan Papa yang teramat sangat dirindukannya. Tapi ia bersyukur. Mimpi buruk tak pernah datang. Karena mimpi-mimpi manis lah yang selalu berkunjung. Namun ... jauh dilubuk hatinya, gadis kecil itu ingin menangis. Semanis apa pun mimpi, mimpi tetaplah mimpi yang tak akan pernah menjadi nyata. Papa tak pernah pulang. Ia hanya berdua dengan Mama dalam keheningan. Dalam sakit kerinduan.

Tubuh kecilnya bergerak. Mengambil kacamata berbingkai merah yang tergeletak di atas nakas, lalu memakainya. Kemudian Sarada melangkah keluar kamar. Ketika bola _onyx_ nya menangkap sosok Mama yang dicari tengah berdiri di wastafel, membelakangi. Gadis kecil itu mendekat. "Mama ... Kapan papa akan pulang?" tanyanya. Sebuah kalimat tanya yang selalu Sarada tanyakan hampir setiap pagi. Dan Sakura hanya akan tersenyum lembut seraya menanggapi dengan sabar, "Kalau misinya sudah selesai, Papa pasti akan pulang." Sarada akan cemberut mendengarnya. Hatinya sedih. Ia rindu Papa. Namun gadis kecil Uchiha itu tetap tegar. Ia tetap semangat menjalani hari. Meski diawali kemurungan diri.

Pagi itu ia keluar. Setelah selesai mandi, berpakaian, dan sarapan. Langkah kaki mungilnya kecil-kecil, tapi lincah dan cepat seperti kancil. Hutan sektor tiga Konohagakure, yang merupakan lapangan tempat berlatih para _shinobi_. Ada Boruto, Inojin, Shikadai, dan Chouchou. Gadis kecil itu berlatih lempar _shuriken_ , berlomba adu ketangkasan dasar _ninjutsu_ , dan bermain adu kuat _taijutsu_ bersama kawan-kawan di lokasi tersebut. Umur mereka baru menginjak angka tujuh. Dan mereka melakukan ini hanya untuk bermain-main.

Menjelang siang, matahari mulai terik. Panas mulai menyengat kulit. Bocah-bocah kecil itu mencari pohon rindang, bersandar duduk dibawahnya. Keringat mengalir, peluh membasahi. Chouchou mengeluarkan snack rasa kaldu kesukaannya. Memakannya rakus dengan hanya tawar basa-basi pada kawan-kawan. Yang lain menggeleng-geleng. Karena bagi mereka air minum jauh lebih penting. Dahaga, bukan lapar. Inojin melukis beberapa botol air mineral dalam kertas gambar miliknya. Namun sayang tidak bisa diminum karena tidak menjelma air, masih tinta. Dikarenakan ia masih belum mahir menggunakan _jutsu choujuu giga_.

Sai datang pertama ke lokasi hutan sektor tiga untuk menjemput Inojin. Disusul Chouji, dan Shikamaru kemudian. Alasannya, karena bocah kecil mereka harus istirahat dan makan siang. Sarada membuang napas, lalu melirik Boruto disebelahnya. " _Nanadaime_ tidak menjemputmu?"

Boruto mendengus, kemudian bangkit berdiri. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat hingga terlihat urat. "Jangan harap dia menjemputku meskipun ini hari minggu." Nada suaranya nampak gusar. Lalu dia berjalan memulai langkah. Sarada segera bangkit. Kemudian ia menyamai langkah. Diam-diam ia senang. Ada kawan satu nasib yang tidak dijemput oleh Ayah. Padahal sebenarnya, nasibnya jauh lebih miris. Karena Papanya tidak berada di desa, dan tak jelas dimana habitatnya kini.

Keduanya berjalan santai. Meski sinar mentari menyengati. Boruto menoleh, "Kapan Ayahmu pulang? Kau seperti ... tidak punya Ayah." Perkataannya sangat lancar, seperti tanpa beban. Sarada marah. Hatinya panas bagai sinar surya yang memanas. Tapi ia menahan. Mendelik kesal dengan tatapan yang meradang. Kemudian Sarada berlari cepat meninggalkan Boruto jauh di belakang seorang diri.

Sampai rumah dengan napas yang terengah. Sarada membanting pintu. Sakura ada disitu. Duduk di ruang tamu membaca buku. Matanya sedikit berair dan kacamatanya berembun. Sarada mendekat, Sakura menatapnya bingung. Bibir Sarada terbuka, tapi masih belum ada suara yang keluar. Sakura mengelus rambut hitam anaknya, penuh afeksi yang tulus. Tangis Sarada tumpah. Ia menangis memeluk Sakura hingga basah. "Anak lelaki itu menyebalkan." Gadis kecil itu mengumpat disela-sela ia mengisak. "Hm, Boruto, kah? Apa yang dia lakukan?" Sakura berujar halus. Tak menjawab, tangis Sarada malah semakin pecah menjadi-jadi. Sakura tahu, Saradanya butuh pelepasan melalui airmata. Jadi wanita itu membiarkan gadis kecilnya meluapkan emosi, dia hanya mengelus-ngelus.

Tapi malam harinya Sarada bercerita. Emosinya sudah stabil. Jadi ia sudah mampu menjelaskannya dengan tenang. Ia bercerita tentang bagaimana melewati hari ini dengan kawan-kawan. Bagaimana mereka bermain dan berlatih. Bagaimana rakusnya Chouchou dengan makanan. Bagaimana kedatangan Ayah Inojin, Shikadai, dan Chouchou yang menjemput hingga menyisakan ia dan Boruto yang tak dijemput. Dan ia juga bercerita tentang apa yang Boruto tanyakan dan ucapkan ketika mereka berjalan pulang berduaan, hingga membuatnya menangis bombay sampai meluap-luap. Sakura mendengarkan. Hanya mendengarkan tanpa menginterupsi. Ia tidak lagi melihat tanda-tanda kekesalan dalam diri Sarada ketika gadis kecil itu bereksposisi. Sarada menjabarkan segalanya dengan tenang. Dalam hati wanita itu tersenyum bangga. Putri kecilnya sudah mampu mengendalikan emosi. Dan malam itu Sakura tidur disisi, menemani Sarada memasuki dunia mimpi.

.

.

Petang. Langit berwarna jingga dengan semburat oranye kemerahan yang menggradasi. Cahayanya lembut menghias cakrawala. Pertanda jika senja telah datang. Sendu. Namun indah. Menyejukkan netra yang memandang. Teduh menyelimuti. Rumput ilalang bergoyang. Tertiup embusan semilir angin yang akan mengantarkan mentari kembali ke ufuk barat. Menjulang tinggi ke awan-awan. Danau kecil dihadapannya tertimpa sinar jingga. Mengalir dengan tenang tanpa bergelombang dan meliuk-liuk. Sarada berdiri dibawah naungan langit senja cantik yang dipenuhi jingga. Tidak sendiri. Ada Papa yang memegang tangan kirinya. Dan Mama yang memegang tangan kanannya. Ia berada diantara kedua orang yang paling dicintainya. Bibir mungilnya merekah lebar. Sungguh ia bahagia. Menyaksikan senja bersama orang yang tersayang. Hingga kemudian langit menjadi gelap. Lalu mereka pun membalik badan dan akan kembali pulang.

Sarada terbangun pagi ini masih dengan mimpi senja miliknya. Mimpi yang sudah bertahun-tahun selalu hadir menemani. Tiga tahun sudah berlalu sejak ia menjadi murid akademi. Ia tidak lagi bertanya; _Kapan Papa akan pulang?_ pada Sakura semenjak lima bulan ia duduk di bangku akademi. Karena ia tahu jawabannya masih tetap akan sama. Ia tidak lagi cengeng dengan memecah tangis menjadi-jadi seperti waktu kecil dulu. Karena sekarang usianya telah memasuki sebelas tahun. Tentang kerinduan yang dirasakannya pada Papa. Tentang harapan bagaimana keluarganya bisa hidup bersama berdekatan tanpa terpisah jauh seperti keluarga orang lain. Sekarang ia lebih suka memendam segala sesuatunya sendiri dalam hati. Biarkan. Suatu hari nanti, waktu yang akan menjawabnya sendiri.

Sakura selalu membawakannya bekal makanan setiap hari. Untuk Sarada santap di akademi saat istirahat siang hari. Sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Ibu kawan-kawannya. Sarada bersyukur. Meski ia terpisah jauh dari Papa. Tapi ada Mama disini yang selalu memperhatikannya setiap waktu dengan penuh afeksi. Hanya saja terkadang, gadis kecil itu kurang mensyukuri.

Hari ini sebelum bubar kelas, Aburame Shino selaku _sensei_ mereka mengatakan jika ujian kelulusan akademi tinggal satu minggu lagi. Seketika suasana kelas menjadi gaduh. Murid-murid ricuh. Mereka saling menyahut-nyahut membicarakan tentang menjadi ninja jika mereka lulus. Tentang latihan-latihan yang harus dijalani. Tentang persiapan untuk menghadapi ujian. Intinya, mereka membicarakan tentang menjadi seorang _shinobi_. Tapi ... Sarada tidak mengerti. Dalam otaknya ia berpikir; _Lalu apa jika kau sudah menjadi ninja? Apa artinya jadi seorang ninja? Ninja ini ... Ninja itu ... Payah._ Dan ia tak peduli.

Pulang ke rumah dengan hati yang sedih. Sepulang sekolah ini semua teman-temannya pergi berlatih dengan Ayah mereka masing-masing untuk persiapan ujian kelulusan. Sarada iri. Ia bertanya-tanya sendiri. _Dimana Papa sekarang? Apakah aku dan Papa mempunyai kemiripan?_ Tapi Sarada tak mengingat apa pun. Ia tak pernah bertemu Papa. Karena Papanya pergi menjalani misi saat ia masih terlalu dini. Sarada menatap pigura foto keluarganya. Kemudian satu pertanyaan pun terbesit. Ia segera mencari Sakura ke halaman belakang rumah. Benar. Mamanya ada disana. Sedang menjemur pakaian. Sarada menghampiri. Sakura merasakan hawa keberadaan Sarada didekatnya. Wanita itu pun menoleh, "Hm, apa?" ujarnya.

"Apa Papa memakai kacamata?" tanya Sarada. Dan jawaban Sakura yang hanya menerka-nerka jika kemungkinan Sasuke tidak memakai kacamata membuat Sarada meragukan jika Sakura adalah istri Sasuke. Sakura marah. Wanita itu meninju tanah. Dan rumahnya pun roboh. Setelah menitipkan Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri di rumah Shizune, Sarada pamit. Gadis kecil itu kembali ke area rumahnya yang telah hancur. Untuk mencari puing-puing berharga yang mungkin masih bisa diselamatkan. Foto keluarga adalah harta berharganya. Sarada tersenyum ketika ia berhasil menemukan foto tersebut. Dan senyumnya langsung melebur ketika ia mengetahui bahwa foto keluarganya hanyalah sebuah foto tempelan. Karena foto asli Papanya adalah foto bersama dengan kawan-kawannya, berempat. Dan salah satu kawan Papanya adalah seorang wanita berkacamata merah. Mirip dirinya, memakai kacamata. Akhirnya, Sarada meragukan Sakura sebagai Mama kandungnya. Ia mulai berhipotesis bahwa wanita berkacamata merah inilah yang merupakan Mamanya sebenarnya. Dan ia ingin memastikan kebenarannya sendiri, dengan menanyakannya langsung pada Papa.

Petualangan Sarada dimulai esok harinya. Ia keluar dari desa bersama Chouchou yang diam-diam meragukan Chouji sebagai Ayah kandungnya. Padahal sebenarnya ... Sarada mempunyai tujuannya sendiri. Ia berhasrat besar untuk keluar desa karena ingin menemui Papanya. Ia sempat menguping percakapan antara Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Shizune di kantor _hokage_ bahwa Naruto yang asli akan pergi keluar desa untuk bertemu Sasuke di menara tebing. Karena itulah Sarada menggebu-gebu mengikuti Naruto, demi keinginan terbesarnya agar dapat berjumpa Sasuke.

Namun ... kenyataannya tak semanis yang ia bayangkan. Sasuke tak mengenalinya. Lelaki itu malah mengacungkan sebuah _katana_ kearahnya. Sarada menjerit, airmata meluruh, hatinya perih. Mimpi-mimpi senja Sarada yang setia menemani selama bertahun-tahun sirna, seketika. Mimpi-mimpi senja Sarada yang begitu manis, ternyata kenyataannya pahit. Sesering apa pun mimpi senja Sarada mendatangi, mimpinya hanya tetaplah mimpi. Jangan berharap menjadi nyata. Jangankan menyaksikan senja bersama-sama seperti dalam mimpi, bahkan mengenalinya pun Sasuke tidak. Dan saat Sarada bertanya tentang foto berempat Sasuke, dan siapa wanita berkacamata merah dalam foto, namun ia tak mendapat jawaban apa pun dari Sasuke, Sarada terluka. Ia merasa hampa.

Sakura datang ketika Uchiha Shin yang diduga makhluk percobaan Orochimaru sedang menyerang Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan. Wanita berkekuatan tinju super itu mengalahkan Shin dalam satu hentakan. Sarada terkejut melihat kedatangan Sakura kesini. Begitu pun Sasuke. Sakura hendak menjelaskan tentang foto itu pada Sarada. Namun jurus teleportasi Shin membuatnya terbawa dalam dimensi lain. Akhirnya, mereka pergi ke markas persembunyian Orochimaru untuk mendapatkan identitas Shin lebih jauh lagi. Untuk menyelamatkan Sakura agar bisa kembali.

Disana. Di markas persembunyian Orochimaru. Disaat yang lain tengah sibuk meneliti proses pembuatan Shin yang dulu dilakukan oleh Orochimaru. Diam-diam Sarada melakukan tes DNA dengan dibantu oleh seorang pria yang wajahnya terdapat dalam foto berempat Sasuke. Nama pria itu Suigetsu. Dan yang mengejutkan adalah hasilnya. DNA yang diduga milik wanita berkacamata merah dalam foto itu ternyata cocok dengan DNA Sarada. Gadis kecil itu langsung menangis. Tanpa suara. Hatinya teriris. Ia merasa dibohongi. Lagi-lagi indahnya mimpi senja Sarada harus pupus. Mama yang selama ini disisi dan menemani ternyata bukan Mama kandungnya. Tak ada harapan lagi untuk mimpi senja Sarada menjadi nyata. Papanya tak mengenali. Mamanya bukan Mama asli. Semuanya, mimpi-mimpinya, hancur. Sarada sendiri.

Naruto kemari. Lelaki bijak itu mencoba menenangkan, yang awalnya ditolak Sarada karena merasa hanya dibohongi. Tak menyerah. Naruto terus membujuk dan menyadarkan Sarada bahwa ikatan menyayangi bukan harus berasal dari tali ikatan darah saja. Ada yang lebih, yaitu perasaan. Sarada terdiam. Memorinya terbuka. Otak jeniusnya bekerja. Mencoba memutar ulang dengan sendirinya akan kejadian-kejadian yang dulu pernah terlewati. Kejadian yang sebenarnya penting namun dengan sendirinya terlupa oleh Sarada karena sudah terlalu usang. Kejadian yang mungkin adalah kenangan indah dalam hidupnya yang pernah ia lewati.

Lambat laun, Sarada menyadari. Ia pernah hidup bertiga berdekatan bersama-sama dengan Papa dan Mamanya. Lengkap. Bertiga. Belajar makan nasi ketika waktu itu makanan yang terbiasa dimakan baru asi. Dilatih belajar berbicara ketika lidahnya bahkan masih kaku untuk diajak menari-nari. Kemudian berlatih belajar jalan ketika kakinya bahkan belum bisa berdiri tegak sendiri. Siapa lagi yang akan mengajarkannya hal dasar itu kalau bukan Mama dan Papanya?

Sarada teringat. Ketika usianya sudah menginjak satu tahun lebih, dan ia masih belum lancar berjalan sendiri. Sasuke dan Sakura menuntunnya di kanan dan kiri. Tak bosan mengajarinya untuk belajar jalan setiap hari. Setiap pagi ia diajak berkeliling komplek. Ia masih berjalan tertatih-tatih. Tapi pegangan erat di tangan kanan dan kirinya membuatnya tak pernah terjatuh. Papa tak selalu pergi. Dia pernah menemani. Sedangkan Mama memang selalu disisi.

Dan Sarada pun menemukan kepingan kenangannya yang hilang. Tentang senja dan warna jingga. Waktu itu umurnya sudah melewati angka dua. Papanya masih tinggal di desa. Mendampingi ia dan Mama. Hari mulai petang. Tapi Papa dan Mama mengajaknya keluar. _Menyaksikan matahari terbenam_ , begitu katanya. Mereka berjalan bertigaan. Memasuki hutan yang tidak terlalu besar. _Di ujung hutan ini ada taman dan danau kecil, kita bisa melihat senja dan menyaksikan terbenamnya matahari disini_ , kata Papa. Sarada hanya mengangguk tidak mengerti. Benar. Tidak terlalu jauh memasuki hutan, mereka akhirnya sampai di taman yang tidak mirip dengan taman bunga. Mereka berdiri menghadap danau. Kepala menengadah menatap langit berwarna jingga dengan semburat oranye kemerahan. Sarada berada diantara. Papa yang memegang tangan kiri. Dan Mama yang memegang tangan kanan. Pemandangan yang luar biasa cantik. _Sarada menyukai senja_ , ia berteriak agar Papa dan Mama dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dan setelah langit menjadi gelap. Mereka pun membalik badan dan berjalan pulang ke rumah.

Sarada tersenyum getir. Kenangan itu terlalu berharga hingga datang menyerupai mimpi hampir setiap malam. Bertahun-tahun lamanya. Membayangi. Menjelma mimpi. Ternyata, mimpi senja Sarada berasal dari kenangannya sendiri. Saking indahnya, Sarada sampai lupa kalau mimpi senjanya ini pernah terjadi. Naruto benar. Tali ikatan darah bukanlah yang terpenting, karena ikatan perasaan sejati lah yang lebih penting.

Kepercayaan dirinya kembali. Sarada meyakini jika ia ingin menyelamatkan Sakura agar Mamanya itu bisa keluar dari dimensi yang terbawa oleh Shin. Kemudian, ia dan Naruto bergabung bersama dengan Sasuke dan Chouchou yang akan segera terbang memasuki dimensi lain. Dan akhirnya, mereka berhasil menemukan Sakura yang tengah dikerumuni ribuan Uchiha Shin. Mengalahkan mereka. Dan menang.

Misi menyelamatkan Sakura pun berhasil. Destinasi kali ini adalah desa. Mereka semua pulang kembali ke desa, termasuk Sasuke. Di perjalanan pulang itu Chouchou merutuk-rutuk jika petualangan ini seharusnya menjadi petualangannya untuk menemukan sang Ayah, namun kenyataannya berbanding terbalik. Sarada hanya berseringai mendengarnya.

.

.

"Apa Papa akan pergi lagi dari desa?" Sarada menanyakan hal itu setelah mereka selesai menyantap makan malam. Dan perlengkapan bekas makan sudah dibereskan dua menit yang lalu. Sakura melirik Sasuke, tatapan wanita itu sendu. Ada jeda hampir satu menit. Kemudian, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya lalu mengelus puncak kepala Sarada. "Aku punya waktu dua hari disini."

Tak perlu dijelaskan secara eksplisit, Sarada mengerti. Itu artinya, Papanya memang akan pergi lagi. Tapi kali ini, Sarada tidak marah mendengarnya. Mendengar tentang misi jangka panjang Papanya yang masih belum juga terselesaikan, ia mencoba memahami. Tidak apa-apa, toh. Ia masih mempunyai waktu dua hari untuk berkumpul bersama dengan Papa dan Mamanya dalam kesatuan utuh sebagai sebuah keluarga. Malam ini, Sarada juga telah mendapat eksposisi lengkap tentang identitasnya. Siapa Papa dan Mama kandungnya. Bagaimana dan dimana ia dilahirkan. Dan siapa yang membantu proses persalinan Mamanya. Semuanya sudah dijelaskan hingga tidak ada lagi keraguan. Dan ... Sarada merasa berdosa. Ia sempat meragukan Sakura. Meragu bahwa wanita yang telah tulus merawat dan membesarkannya seorang diri selama bertahun-tahun itu adalah Mama kandungnya. Ia merasa durhaka. Termakan kebodohan atas emosinya sendiri. Ia meminta maaf dengan tulus.

Malam itu ... mimpi senja Sarada tak lagi datang. Ia tertidur lelap dengan pulas tanpa penghias. Perasaannya sudah tenang. Tidurnya pun nyaman.

.

.

Hari ini, mereka menuju studio foto. Foto keluarga yang selama ini dipajang di meja televisi memang bukan foto keluarga sungguhan. Itu adalah foto tempelan. Foto masing-masing yang dipersatukan dalam satu buah pigura. Dan hari ini, mereka memilikinya. Memiliki foto keluarga Uchiha sendiri, asli. Sarada senang. Kini keluarganya mulai terlihat normal dengan foto keluarga yang terpampang. Begini saja cukup. Cukup begini. Malamnya, mereka kembali makan bersama. Bertiga. Papa, Mama, dan Sarada. Mereka makan dalam diam keheningan, namun damai. Sarada menikmatinya.

Kini tinggal tersisa satu hari. Sebelum Sasuke meneruskan misinya kembali. Ini adalah hari sabtu. Tak bosan-bosan Sarada bolak-balik memandang foto keluarga yang terpampang di samping meja televisi. Pagi dan siang ini ia tak ingin pergi kemana-mana. Hanya ingin disini. Di apartemen sewaan karena rumah yang dihancurkan Sakura masih dalam proses rekonstruksi. Bercengkerama bersama Papa yang irit bicara. Merasakan afeksinya yang ditunjukkan secara implisit. Mendengar Mama yang genit menggoda Papa sesekali ketika Sarada sedang masuk kamar. Sarada tertawa. Sungguh ia bahagia dilahirkan dalam keluarga ini. Mungkin orang lain akan menganggap keluarganya kaku dan tidak seru. Tapi ia tak peduli. Baginya, Papa dan Mamanya adalah segalanya. Dan ia bangga menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha ini.

Pukul lima sore lebih tadi ia keluar dari apartemen diam-diam. Tanpa izin dan memberitahu Mama Papa. Kakinya melangkah menuju hutan sektor tiga. Ia ... ingin bernostalgia. Mengulang menikmati senja seperti saat ia masih berusia dua tahun lebih. Memandang senja dengan warna-warna jingga. Masih di tempat yang sama dan dalam waktu yang sama pula. Namun kali ini ia melangkah sendirian. Sudah sampai. Ternyata, suasana di lokasi taman ini masih sama. Sejuk dan asri. Karena memang tempatnya sendiri yang lumayan jauh dari keramaian. Senyuman Sarada pun mengembang.

Petang. Langit berwarna jingga dengan semburat oranye kemerahan yang menggradasi. Cahayanya lembut menghias cakrawala. Pertanda jika senja telah datang. Sendu. Namun indah. Menyejukkan netra yang memandang. Teduh menyelimuti. Rumput ilalang bergoyang. Tertiup embusan semilir angin yang akan mengantarkan mentari kembali ke ufuk barat. Menjulang tinggi ke awan-awan. Danau kecil dihadapannya tertimpa sinar jingga. Mengalir dengan tenang tanpa bergelombang dan meliuk-liuk. Sarada berdiri dibawah naungan langit senja cantik yang dipenuhi jingga. Matanya memejam, mencoba merasakan udara yang bercampur dengan sensasi alam. Selama hampir sebelas menit, menikmati. Dan ketika ia membuka kelopak mata. Ia tidak lagi sendirian. Tidak sendiri. Ada Papa yang memegang tangan kirinya. Dan Mama yang memegang tangan kanannya. Ia berada diantara kedua orang yang paling dicintainya. Bibir mungilnya merekah lebar. Sungguh ia bahagia. Menyaksikan senja bersama orang yang tersayang. Hingga kemudian langit menjadi gelap. Lalu mereka pun membalik badan dan akan kembali pulang.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang tak henti-hentinya Sarada mengucap syukur. Kali ini bukan mimpi, bukan juga halusinasi. Bibirnya membentuk lengkungan kurva ke bawah. Lalu menoleh kearah kiri, kemudian kearah kanan. Terus, terus, dan terus mengulangi. Hingga kemudian tak terasa langkah mereka tiba di apartemen.

"Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba tadi kalian ada disana?" tanya Sarada, ketika mereka baru saja mendudukkan diri di kursi. Sakura melirik suaminya, dan Sasuke hanya berseringai tipis. Sarada membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot. Netranya mengamati. Masih berpijar penasaran. Menunggu jawaban. "Mudah saja. Papamu punya _rinnegan_." Sakura yang menjawab. Nada suaranya terdengar bangga. Sarada mengangguk. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa? Papanya adalah seorang ninja hebat. _Sharingan_ dan _rinnegan_ dimilikinya. Keluar masuk dimensi berbeda saja dia bisa. Apalagi dengan hanya jarak segini? Ini ... terlalu mudah bagi Sasuke. Sama seperti Sakura. Sarada juga bangga memiliki Sasuke. Ia bangga terlahir menjadi Uchiha Sarada, putri dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Sarada segera masuk kedalam kamar. Ia mengerti. Papa dan Mamanya pasti membutuhkan waktu berdua. Hanya berdua saja, tanpa Sarada. Jadi ... gadis yang mulai memasuki jenjang remaja itu membiarkan Papa dan Mamanya memiliki waktu berduaan tanpa gangguan. Biar, mereka yang dewasa bisa saling menikmati, saling berbagi, saling mengasihi. Mungkin begitu.

Sarada merebahkan badan diatas kasur tidurnya. Kacamatanya sudah terlepas. Tergeletak di atas nakas. Matanya berseri, bibirnya tersenyum. Ia bahagia. Mimpi senja miliknya sudah menjadi kenyataan. Tadi petang tepatnya, peristiwa penting itu terulang lagi. Bernostalgia dengan sendirinya tanpa ia yang memilih. Melihat senja, menyaksikan matahari terbenam, dan memandang warna-warni jingga yang bergradasi. Dan ... ia menyaksikan itu semua bersama dua orang terkasihnya. Untuk mimpi yang setia bertahun-tahun menemani. Untuk senja yang menjadi waktu favoritnya. Untuk jingga yang menjadi warna kesukaannya. Untuk danau yang menambah kesan estetis. Sarada mengucapkan terimakasih. Dimulai dari malam ini Sarada meyakini, ia sudah tidak membutuhkan mimpi senjanya lagi. Mimpi senjanya memang indah. Namun percuma jika hanya terjadi di alam imajinasi. Dan kini mimpi senjanya telah terwujud. Jadi, Sarada benar-benar sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Ia segera memejamkan mata. Besok pagi, Papanya akan mulai menjalankan misi. Pergi lagi keluar desa, mengembara entah kemana. Menyelesaikan misi yang belum terselesaikan. Ia harus mengantarkan kepergian Papa hingga ke gerbang utama desa bersama Mama. Dan ia benar-benar tak ingin bangun terlambat untuk esok hari.

.

.

Petang. Langit berwarna jingga dengan semburat oranye kemerahan yang menggradasi. Cahayanya lembut menghias cakrawala. Pertanda jika senja telah datang. Sendu. Namun indah. Menyejukkan netra yang memandang. Teduh menyelimuti. Rumput ilalang bergoyang. Tertiup embusan semilir angin yang akan mengantarkan mentari kembali ke ufuk barat. Menjulang tinggi ke awan-awan. Danau kecil dihadapannya tertimpa sinar jingga. Mengalir dengan tenang tanpa bergelombang dan meliuk-liuk. Sarada berdiri dibawah naungan langit senja cantik yang dipenuhi jingga. Tidak sendiri. Ada Papa yang memegang tangan kirinya. Dan Mama yang memegang tangan kanannya. Ia berada diantara kedua orang yang paling dicintainya. Bibir mungilnya merekah lebar. Sungguh ia bahagia. Menyaksikan senja bersama orang yang tersayang. Hingga kemudian langit menjadi gelap. Lalu mereka pun membalik badan dan akan kembali pulang.

Kelopak mata Sarada terbuka. Satu sudut bibirnya refleks tertukik ke atas, ia berseringai. Lagi, lagi, mimpi senjanya datang lagi. Terus mengunjungi dan enggan pergi. Baiklah, Sarada tak akan mengusir. Biarkan mimpinya terus berkembang di alam imajinasi. Ibarat kenangan dan harapan yang merefleksikan wujud menjelma mimpi. Merasuk, mendekam, dan bertahan. Menjadi penghias alam bawah sadarnya. Datang, diam, dan menemani. Mimpi ini adalah tentang jingga di cakrawala, tentang senja yang merona, dan tentang Sarada dari Uchiha.

Bersatu. Menyatu. Selalu.

.

.

 **The end—**

.

.

A/ N : Dari pertengahan cerita sampe ke ending itu ngambil setting dari Naruto Gaiden. Setelah menyelamatkan Sakura dan mengalahkan Shin, mereka kan kembali ke Konoha. Nah ... terus, kan Uchiha family juga jadi punya foto keluarga. Nah ... berati, Sasuke nggak cuma nginep semalam doang kan ya di desa. Dia punya waktu beberapa hari sebelum nerusin perjalanannya lagi. Logika aku sih gitu. Hehe.

Fict ini spesial untuk ultahnya papa Suke yang telat dibikin, karena ultahnya udah lewat tiga hari yang lalu. Hehe, Maafkan. Tapi ... **O** **tanjoubi omedetou, Sasuke-kun** :DDD

Komentar dan saran akan sangat diterima. Berkenan review?

Sign,

 **Uchihamelia**


End file.
